Usuario Blog:XleandroX/Noticias RoCkeras (2017/8/23)
Las Noticias RoCkeras Bueno, estas son las Noticias RoCkeras hoy en día, pero antes de empezar, voy a ir diciendo que es esto. Las Noticias RoCkeras fue una idea aceptada justamente en este mismo día (Porque yo lo sugerí, y porque se me ocurrió), la razón de estas, es mostrar cosas como las sugerencias que se aceptan, conflictos entre jugadores, salidas y entradas de estos, y etcétera. De broma a amenaza, el conflicto de los Tsunas y los Escondriax Como ya se puede ver en el titulo de esto, Max (Tsunes), amenazó de broma a Cold (Escondriax), esta amenaza de broma constaba de esto: "¿A cold? Si noto que este individuo continúa ejerciendo poder sobre monstruo, y de forma semejante que siga ejerciendo un comportamiento totalmente IRRESPETUOSO en el ambito social del juego, queriendo mantener un poder ABSOLUTO sobre todo vantar, me veré obligado a utilizar metodos forzosos para lograr cierta moderación en su conducta." -'' Max El mensaje a esto, se debe a que Cold, convirtió en Vasallo a Monstruo (Mansukianos), y que tenía cierta actitud bélica, a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como para meterse en un gran enfrento. Aun así, Max no tenía tantas cosas como para defenderse de este ataque, pues, Cold era la segunda potencia militar (La gran mayoría de las civilizaciones no andan lo suficiente desarrolladas), y Max tuvo una hambruna anteriormente, y recién en ese turno recupera su población como estaba hace varios turnos. Pero, '¿Por qué Max hizo esta amenaza de broma?, a respuesta es simple, Tadoki (Sakuold), le hizo esta pregunta. "max tu vas a atacar a cold?" - Tadoki Con eso, Max hizo la respuesta que cité anteriormente. Pero yendo mas al momento de que Max lo dijo, tiempo después, '''Cold respondió. "Eso vas a decir cuando te mande a todo el ejercito. (? Hora de la primerisima guerra. (?" - Cold Acá, ya quedó en claro, Cold hasta puso en su roleo que atacaría a Max usando 14 Conquistadores y 1 Escarabajo (El cual en gran parte es un movimiento ilegal, los Vehículos no iban a poder ir en barcos y no le alcanzaba el oro para hacer 7 Excondriaxianos mas.) Obviamente, no es que todos iban a hacer silencio ante esto... "¿Invadiendo Tsuna? Maaaaal." - Poker "Vas a invadir a Max Cold? >:/" - Tadoki Sin embarco, esto siguió mas, y ahora se cita los archivos. ---- El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:40 PM Max dice que planea atacarme Pero tengo derecho a defenderme antes de tiempo. :ponteverga: (? Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:41 PM No lo tiene señor cold? Woahmemisded - Today at 12:41 PM No duro ni un mes el pobre we ke mal men Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:41 PM debe fortificar ese pueblo conquistado podrian atacarte los penitentes y si se quedan lo tuyo vamos bien El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:42 PM Subestimas mi poder padawan. (? Woahmemisded - Today at 12:42 PM Yo que vos cold, pongo mejores fuerzas y se violan a max (? El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:42 PM Dilo Todo lo que tengo son mejores fuerzas Pero son carisimas Woahmemisded - Today at 12:42 PM Entonces ya te lo violaste ()? A pos pinche pobre Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:42 PM Yo digo que hagas lo que dice dilo Woahmemisded - Today at 12:42 PM vaya a picar oro Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:43 PM usa turnos para fortificarte Woahmemisded - Today at 12:43 PM O Simplemente vende tus recursos El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:43 PM Y ya le mande 14 conquistadores y un Escarabajo para hacerle tragarse sus palabras. (? Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:43 PM 14?! El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:43 PM Si Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:43 PM Cold luego no quieres que nadie te ataque Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:43 PM Tu fuiste el que empezo El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:43 PM Nunca dije que no queria ser atacado Almenos no por una potencia por que eso si es injusto al chilito. (? Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:44 PM todo lo empezaste y en vez de calmar el asunto echaste fuego,asi solo tendras mas que enemigos El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:44 PM Estados unidos ataca Haiti militar atacando a otro haiti Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:44 PM No,lo tuyo es USA atacando a Haitis El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:44 PM Ni tanto Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:44 PM No? El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:45 PM Noson potencia tampoco Max - Today at 12:45 PM De donde sacaron que voy a atacar a cold? (? Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:45 PM Se nota que no hiciste pruebas con conquistadores cold Max - Today at 12:45 PM Ni apenas comienzo y ya me pongo a atacar, vaya (? Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:45 PM Y lo dicen ellos Woahmemisded - Today at 12:45 PM kashate suzio mentiroso sabemos la verdad jodete si te sacan el oro pinche prro. ewe Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:45 PM cold quiere matarte por una sola mini provocacion que empezo el xD El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:45 PM Pero potencia no soy x2 No soy leo Imaginate que tuviera lo que leo Alli si ten miedo (? Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:46 PM Cold,sigo diciendo aunque no tengas tanta pero contra los recien iniciados eres un monstruo peor que leo porque Leo no ataca sin razones incoherentes ademas no ibas a avasallar a niko? El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:46 PM Como si matar a monster el que rolea cada milenio fuera algo atroz. Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:47 PM Que a hecho el? Eso es spawn kill colega El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:47 PM Morirse de hambre y no pagarme las deudas. Max - Today at 12:47 PM El miedo no sirve, antes prefiero la frialdad de las acciones (? Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:47 PM Y debe servirte porque tu lo quieras Cold? El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:47 PM Por que el mismo acepto dare los recursos. Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:47 PM Si se muere el solo alla el El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:47 PM Where is your logic now. Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:48 PM pues dile que no tambien esta eso xD El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:48 PM A niko no lo iba a avasallar Le iba a proponer alianza Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:48 PM ibas a aliarte y lo matas Woahmemisded - Today at 12:48 PM Yo me iba a aliar con alguien >:c. Max - Today at 12:48 PM Creo lo mismo. (? El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:49 PM Oye necesito oro, no muertos de mi lado. (? Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:49 PM sabes que puede que leo actue si sigues creciendo no? Max - Today at 12:49 PM Ssshh (? El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:49 PM Obviamente si Pero quiero divertirme tambien. (? Es como si todos fueran pacifistasy sale uno que quiere variar Y le dices ey no perro malo, salite Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:50 PM no somos pacifistas,solo que algunos estan empezando y tienen que crecer El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:50 PM Yo tambien soy recien comenzado No tienen derecho a pelearse 2 pueblos de noobs?. Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:50 PM tanques vivientes con peleles muy justo todo El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:50 PM Si Por que es dentro de las leyes del juego Max - Today at 12:51 PM Los Tsunes no buscan ninguna paz mundial El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:51 PM No es como que digas, ay si apenas vas comenzando no hagas cosas de mas de 50 de oro Cada uno hace lo que le re pega la gana y punto. Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:51 PM No pierdes 120 al turno xD aunque si comida El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:52 PM Y si yo quiero invadir a tal perro por puro gusto lo invado y listo. Federacion de Britania - Today at 12:52 PM El lobo de vantar asi lo hara Yo me salgo de esto que mi razonamiento puede cambiar porque ando molesto ire a s2 El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:53 PM Te enojaste por que voy a invadir a alguien?. Uy no que coherente. Yo me voy a salir del juego por que otro noob mato a este noob. Max - Today at 12:53 PM .-. El Rey de los Pejelagartos - Today at 12:54 PM Las tribus no por que van empezando tienen paz entre si Pueden estar empezando y ya estan matandose Y si yo soy una raza belicosa que esperabas?. Si no estuviera este rey estaria enviando tropas a cada ciudad de Henderal muriendome de hambre bajo mis propias acciones solo para joder a todo ser viviente. Enfin, esto era solo para saquear a max. Tengo suficiente destruccion con los penitentes. 23 de agosto de 2017 Max - hoy a las 12:57 No tendráis que haber soltado eso (? tendrías* El Rey de los Pejelagartos - hoy a las 12:58 Lanzame todas las tropas que quieras. (? Max - hoy a las 12:58 Aun me falta un gran recorrido, siquiera aun mis tsunes conocen tu existencia (? Si fuera así, ellos buscarían imponer libre albedrío en tu vasallin (? El Rey de los Pejelagartos - hoy a las 12:59 Y alli es cuando entran en accion las mafias del poder. (' Max - hoy a las 13:00 Ahora que lo pienso, esto se convertiría en una lucha tipo Templario - Asesino de AC (? Unos buscan el libre albedrío y los otros buscan imponer orden por medio del control a la gente ambos buscan la supuesta paz (? El Rey de los Pejelagartos - hoy a las 13:01 Los mios solo buscan guerra para honrar a sus gods coo los nordicos del aom. (? Pero no sigo hablando de guerra por que cierta gente se emperra. Max - hoy a las 13:04 Me pregunto que tan entretenido sería enfrentar tsunes vs escondriax (? lPokerFace - hoy a las 13:12 Tranquilo max Los Stementinos apoyarán a los Maricones Otakus Pero después de todo esto, Cold ya no anda atacando a Max, la razón fue esto que le dije. Cold, no pensaste un poco antes? Creo que quedo claro que los penitentes atacarán No puedes defenderte mientras atacas. Con eso, finalmente, el canceló el ataque, porque no podía defenderse si los Penitentes le atacaban. Y ahí finaliza el conflicto, por ahora, pero esto traerá repercusiones probablemente. Entradas y salidas. En este mismo día, pasó el turno de RoC, y bueno, hay cosas buenas de el, y cosas malas. El lado bueno, es que se registra Zezah a RoC, agarrando nuevamente a los Zorgoins, una especie que tiene bastante antigüedad en el juego, tanto que está desde RoC 1. También es probable que Dilo entre (Aun no se tiene definida la especie que el tendrá en el juego, no se registró aun) Ahora, se va con el lado malo... Surcus (Gardanos), ha decidido salir del juego por falta de tiempo, por lo que se le muere esa especie. Esto, aunque a unos les parezca mentira, fue provocado por la Leyenda de Zousinam, el cual, todo caído en Zousinam muere, y bueno, Surcus escapó de Zousinam, como para tratar de burlar esa leyenda, ¿Pero la leyenda no decía TODO CAÍDO?, pues, así dice, y entonces ahora Surcus murió sin hacer que esa civilización esté destacada, con eso, se comprobó que todo caído en Zousinam muere, sin tener posibilidades de sobrevivir como una gran raza. El ganador del concurso de Maravilla El concurso de Maravilla por los 300 Años en el juego ha terminado, y ha tenido un ganador, ¡Tadoki! Por lo que bueno, ahora el tiene los almacenes con 1200 de cada recurso, probablemente en su roleo gaste esto como todo un rico en un casino. Deben admitirlo, ¿No les gustaría tener tanto recurso en un solo turno?. Y bueno, estas son las Noticias RoCkeras hasta ahora. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias RoCkeras